


rotten rose (腐烂玫瑰）

by xisu



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisu/pseuds/xisu





	rotten rose (腐烂玫瑰）

－破碎在地上的腐烂玫瑰，是刺眼的红色－

-0-

传说古时期帝国曾被分割成过三块领地，各族称王。A、B两国拥有同一个祖先，后因A国三王子慕权重利设计在先王死前更改遗嘱，分割土地，而将A国分裂独自登位成立B国。A国大王子不忍兄弟反目成仇，便久久没有夺回领地，直到大王子退位后，硝烟四起，其子一统三国。

自此帝国只有一王，年仅二十二。

-1-

纤长的手指在玻璃酒杯上轻轻摩挲，酒杯中红酒像绽开的玫瑰，美艳又破碎。摇晃的红绳缠在细软的手腕间，执起酒杯，透明的杯壁贴上柔软的嘴唇，只小小一口，酒杯便无缘亲吻那红润的唇。

戴着皮手套的男人目不转睛地盯着坐在对面的omega，是寻遍整个大帝国都找不出第二个的漂亮。omega微微眯着眼睛，眼眸更显细长，弯起的嘴角还沾染着红色的酒渍，魅惑地用舌尖轻轻舔去还不忘抬头看他一眼。

真想闻一闻他信息素的味道，是不是也和红酒一样香醇又迷人。

“阿奇尔殿下，”干脆又雄厚的嗓音打断了阿奇尔进一步的探索目光，“泰亨是全帝国最美丽最富权势的omega。”

金泰亨又是一笑，将稍长的蓝色发尾别到耳后，耳尖深蓝色的镶钻耳钉在水晶灯的照映下熠熠生辉，却没有夺去他精致脸蛋的半丝光彩。

“只要您帮助我们抵抗A国的入侵，”国王意味深长地笑着，“泰亨也倾慕您很久了。”

阿奇尔举起桌上的红酒杯，目光却全程没有离开那位蓝发的美人，“C国定会竭尽全力，协助B国，陛下放心。”

酒杯相碰发出清脆的响声，“届时，我会亲自带兵守住B国，并迎娶泰亨殿下。”

男人笑得肆意，赤热的目光扫遍金泰亨的全身，浑身散发着志在必得的信心。金泰亨并没有畏惧地对上他的眼睛，微微抬起下颚，美艳的脸庞因鼻尖那长得恰到好处的痣更显漂亮，像诱惑般金泰亨笑着，舌尖舔过洁白的牙齿，似是魅惑又不自知。

摘下戴在颈间的抑制环，整个房间充斥着浅浅的玫瑰气味，金泰亨蹙起眉头。

难闻的烟草味，那个alpha身上。

揉了揉自己柔软的发丝，褪下束缚得他难受的贵族服饰，他闻着自己身上是不是还残留着那个alpha的味道，毕竟跟他呆了快一个下午，现在似乎还能感受到那让人不安的火热视线。

“父王，三天后的那一战，我也想去。”

“你开什么玩笑，你只是个omega，连自保能力都没有，到时候丢了性命和阿奇尔殿下的契约谁来实现？”

“父王，我并没有你想象的那么脆弱。”

“金泰亨，现在不是你任性的时候，国家生亡就在此一战了！”国王拍着桌子，巨大的声响惊得金泰亨一抖，国王身上的alpha信息素迅速席卷了金泰亨的意识，让他只能不甘心地低下头。

一直都是这样，在这个国家里，国王担心的从来不是子民的安危，而是领土的面积，百姓生灵涂炭可一国之王视而不见。他的父王担心的从来也不是子女的意愿，而是他们的价值。金泰亨一直是他手里的一颗棋子，如果这颗棋子位置放的恰当能给他带来无限好处。

金泰亨摸了摸后颈微微发烫的腺体，三天之后是B国的背水一战，他从抽屉里拿出一支抑制剂，那个时候绝不能是他的发情期。

液体注入血管，一开始的刺痛慢慢减缓，腺体也随之缓慢地冷却。

金泰亨在年幼时也曾学过很久的武术。但无奈omega的先天条件在分化后变得愈发明显，与肌肉壮实的alpha相比，就算花再多的力气在锻炼上，他也就仅仅能拥有薄薄的肌肉。

三天之后，他是一定会去的。

把戒指和耳钉摘下放在首饰盒里，他盯着镜子里的自己许久。手指轻轻抚上自己的脸颊，手腕上红的耀眼的细绳在毫无点缀的人身上，就显得极为夺目。

他想知道阿奇尔和父王究竟要做什么，所谓联盟仅仅是表面上那么简单吗？

嘴角的笑溢开来，玫瑰的淡香因抑制剂而被藏起来，此时房间里弥漫的香气不过像飘渺的香氛。

他不喜欢这个味道，他喜欢滴着鲜血的玫瑰味，就像腐烂掉的味道……

-2-

“殿下，阿奇尔去拜访了B国。”

殿堂里歌舞升平，腻人的omega气味和脂粉味混杂在一起，一旁的下属附在田柾国耳边轻声说道。俊美的alpha勾起嘴角，一手揽过坐在身边的omega，鼻尖嗅着omega香甜的味道。

“美人，你喜欢王权……还是财色？”他刻意低哑着嗓子，在omega耳边道。

omega因他滚烫的气息和那清甜的忍冬信息素而娇躯一颤，“殿下……我不喜欢王权，但是我贪殿下的色……”说着手指不安分地沿着田柾国的胸口往下滑，隔着一层薄薄的布料，却异常旖旎。

田柾国按住她的手，轻呼一口气，“要闹也要等到晚上，现在这么多人呢，难道美人如此急色？”

美人咯咯娇笑着，在他怀里缩成一团。

这可是A国的二王子，平凡人攀附不上的权贵，就算他荒淫无道，不理朝政，可是只要嫁给他财富地位皆可得。A国仅有两个alpha王子，一个嫡出一个庶出，嫡出的是个胸无大志的榆木脑袋，贪小利而轻大局，庶出的臭名远扬，沉迷美色。

就连国王都觉得A国会败在这两个儿子手里，只是王位是断不可以传给二王子的，庶子的生母是王国的叛徒，是为了套取情报而用美色勾引国王，最后诞下了二王子，二王子出生后其母便被赐死。所有人都在明面上敬田柾国三分，又在背后唾骂他的身世，所以他成年后索性愈发荒唐，不理课业正事，流连美色。

但这却也让老国王安心不少，任他胡闹。因为国王知道二王子从小聪慧过人，若他想要这王位，嫡子是无法与他相夺的。所以他如果能放下这个王位，便也让人省心。

奢华的宫殿被精美的壁画和昂贵的宝石装点，在灯火下绚丽得让田柾国睁不开眼，怀里的美人喝多了酒倦倦睡去，他拿起桌上的一支玫瑰，放到鼻前，却没有闻玫瑰暗香，才忽觉这是朵假花，便浑身戾气地将它摔到地上。

“国库是空了吗，连假花都能在我桌子上了？”他讥讽地说着，突如其来的怒火吵醒了怀里的人，美人本想安抚他两句，不料田柾国一挥手将美人掀倒一旁，独自站起身，头也不回就离开了。

田柾国摸了摸戴在小拇指上的戒指，一个简单的银色素戒，对着身旁的属下道，“老国王，也差不多该退休了。”

“殿下有何嘱咐？”

“B国和C国联盟的话，我们的胜算是多少？”

一袭黑色紧身衣的刺客与黑夜融为一体，“如果殿下既要攻克这两国，还要与老国王为敌……”

“那胜算便是0。”

清冷的月光落在田柾国脸上，他的眼眸似月色皎皎，惊人得亮着， 0是个很圆满的数字，在田柾国看来。

三天后A国就会出兵，只是这道命令并不是老国王下的，因为老国王现在正躺在病床上，周围围着一群哭声连绵的omega。懦弱的老国王是不会做出这样的决策的，田柾国笑着旋转着指间微微发凉的银环，愚蠢的大王子自然也不会那么果决。

锃亮的皮靴踩在大理石地板上，殿堂在黑暗里空无一人。王位上的宝石即使在漆黑的夜里也闪着光亮，小时候他喜欢这颗宝石因为它夺目的红色，后来又因为它的独一无二和珍贵，现在他依旧喜欢它，因为它背后的权利与他的不甘。

他的野心从来不仅仅是A国。

王权和财色他都要。

-3-

“阿奇尔殿下，私下找您来实在是冒昧。”

“泰亨太见外了。“阿奇尔露出笑容，手却轻轻附上坐在一旁的金泰亨的腿。alpha缓缓放出信息素，烟草味让金泰亨微怔。

他显然没料到阿奇尔会试探地放出信息素，这对还未结合的omega而言无疑是种流氓行径，无奈金泰亨有求于他，只能强忍着不适，轻巧地躲过在他腿上摩挲的手掌。

“殿下，几天后的那场战役，您能带上我吗？”他问的随意，声音娇软，再配上这张无害的绝美容颜，这个请求只要是个alpha都是无法拒绝的。

果然，阿奇尔的喉结滚动几番，又摸上金泰亨纤长的手指。金泰亨在心里翻了个白眼，但是又不好直接甩开，阿奇尔长了一张还算不错的皮囊，只是总是动手动脚的样子让金泰亨觉得恶心。

“泰亨啊，你也知道战场上都是alpha，你一个还没结合的omega遇到那么多杂乱的alpha信息素……”

金泰亨故做生气地转过身子，半背对着阿奇尔，“难道殿下保护不好我吗？”

“这……”阿奇尔被美色冲昏头脑，又想显示自己作为帝国数一数二alpha的能力，不好在美人面前丢了面子，“泰亨若是能和我做临时标记……”

金泰亨脏话差点飙出口，他摸索着阿奇尔的手指，故意放软了语气，“殿下……你也知道如果在订婚前就做临时标记的话，我的声誉……更何况现在有抑制环和隔离环，omega就算在人多眼杂的地方也不会出事的。”

“殿下，我想看看您在战场上的样子嘛。”他微微凑到阿奇尔面前，薄如蝉翼的纤长睫毛微颤，“您身上的味道……真好闻。”

这谁忍得了，金泰亨戴着抑制环，所以阿奇尔闻不到他身上的味道。但是他觉得光是金泰亨身上的体香就够他昏过去了，他反握住金泰亨的手，“那，泰亨让我闻闻信息素的味道好不好？”

金泰亨笑了，一头蓝发温顺地贴合着，看起来人畜无害，“就一小下哦。”他缓缓伸手去拆套在脖子上的环，红绳晃动着，阿奇尔莫名觉得有些碍眼。

我是不介意的，但是有人介意啊……

-4-

金泰亨背着国王偷偷跟着阿奇尔去探军情，不出所料A国的军队今晚就会路过这里。这条路是A国和B国的分割线，也是A国通往B国的唯一一条要道，这里地况不好，别说埋伏，连落脚的地方都难找，金泰亨不知道阿奇尔想搞什么花样。

可是他不相信A国人会那么缺心眼，不假思索地经过这条路。直到越来越多的无味燃料被运到了这里，金泰亨再迟钝也知道阿奇尔的打算了。

“你是不是疯了，你想烧死他们？”金泰亨看着燃料被浇在地面上，土地像是积起厚厚一滩水，”这里离居民区那么近，这样会伤及无辜的！”

阿奇尔听出金泰亨话语里的恼怒，便安抚道，“泰亨，如果这场战争不停止，你们的国土就会被占领，这么点人的死亡换一个国家的生存，难道不值得吗？”

“今天晚上，会下一场雨，地上的积水不会引起A国军队的怀疑，只要他们敢在这里点火……这里地势低洼，从山顶上看下去将会是一片漂亮的火海。“阿奇尔面容里透出一丝阴狠，“何况，今晚田柾国会亲自带兵，我盼望这一天很久了。”

金泰亨看了一眼一脸阴鸷的阿奇尔，攥紧了拳头才忍住自己没一拳打上去。

阿奇尔和田柾国结仇很久，两年前一场战役，所有人都以为A国赢了C国是因为A国骑士英勇好战，只有阿奇尔知道背后主谋是谁，不是什么骑兵也不是什么将军。

那个人身上的信息素毫无遮掩地穿透铠甲，忍冬的气息因为戾气而变成铁锈味，在战场上被隐藏的很好，只有阿奇尔知道铁锈是田柾国的信息素，在那场抗争中，田柾国砍去了他的一根手指,所以他只能像个保全尊严的残废一样连睡觉都带着手套。

思索着，他脸上的笑容愈发肆恣。

金泰亨不知两人之间的仇怨，只是阿奇尔身上让人厌恶的信息素在这瞬间显得异常浓郁，毕竟是顶尖的alpha，即使带了隔离环，金泰亨仍是闻到了于是皱起了眉头。

“泰亨，只要今晚一过。”阿奇尔一手揽过金泰亨的肩头，“你就是我的了。”

……

不会的，玫瑰从来不存活于烟雾缭绕里，唯有被染红，被割裂才会完整。

-5-

阿奇尔把B、C两国军队全数分派在半山腰和山顶上。金泰亨坐在帐篷里又伸手抚过自己的腺体，从怀里拿出一支抑制剂，发情期最晚只能推到明后天了，但是只要熬过今天就够了。

父王大概已经知道了他偷溜出宫殿的事情，但是如果和阿奇尔呆在一起的话，他应该是默许的。毕竟阿奇尔一赢他就是他的王妃，若是阿奇尔输了，B国灭亡，国王自然不会来顾及他，他首先想要保住的应该是那些alpha王子们，金泰亨撩拨着头发，无所谓地轻笑着。

金泰亨今天异常漂亮，像是为了庆祝战役的胜利，他吹皱了头发，稍长的蓝发此时恰到好处，刚好可以被卡到耳后。水蓝色的耳钉只带了一只耳朵，在耳垂上摇摇晃晃，纯白的高领衬衫有着繁杂却工整的绣花。

他清楚地看到阿奇尔今日初见他时微怔的表情，不禁满意地笑了。

帐篷外是雨声，如果阿奇尔所说的一样，今晚会下一场大雨，但是对于大火而言也不过是杯水车薪，没有人会料到阿奇尔的阴谋诡计。

因为田柾国，从来不喜欢玩阴的。

“殿、殿下，火烧起来了！！”半山腰的骑兵擦着汗慌慌张张地冲上来。

阿奇尔眯着眼看向他，“有什么好大惊小怪的。我看看火势如何。”

“啊！不是啊殿下！半山腰着火了，马、马上要顺着风势烧上来了！”

“什么！”瞬间烟草味弥漫开来，阿奇尔恼怒地推开骑兵往帐篷外面走，周围alpha的气味都被强大的烟草气息所掩盖过去。

金泰亨坐在帐篷里想着，如果不是烟草味实在难闻，其实阿奇尔也是个不错的alpha。

山间下着暴雨，但雨势并没有阻止火焰的燃烧，火海汹涌地翻滚着。金泰亨走出帐篷看着军队人仰马翻，撕心裂肺地嚎叫着，橙红色的火照亮了金泰亨的脸庞，照得他眼眸明亮，湖蓝色的发丝被风吹开露出饱满的额头，雨水顺着发丝滴落，他并不显得狼狈，因为清冷的气质在一片换乱中尤为夺目。

半山腰上，阿奇尔试图扑灭火焰，可惜连暴雨都浇不灭的火，怎么可能这么简单地熄灭呢。

红绳松垮垮地缠着手腕，被雨水浸湿变成暗红色，金泰亨闻到了那个味道，现在还并不浓郁，是像金银花一般的浅香，让他发胀的大脑清醒，混杂着似血腥般浑浊的铁锈味。

他打开了隔离环，顶级alpha的好就在于他的味道可以盖去所有的气息，让omega沉沦其间无法脱身。火，燃烧着，也像是烧进金泰亨的身体，燥热又难耐，刚刚注射下的高浓度抑制剂也挡不住高契合度的信息素。

男人骨节分明的手捡起掉落在地上的一支玫瑰，放到鼻尖闻了闻。便皱起眉头将它投入火海里，他看着那洁白清隽的背影，从背后缓缓抱上去，看到挂在他脖颈上的抑制环又不耐地蹙起眉，他轻轻咬上金泰亨的耳垂，直到它泛起红色，“摘掉它。”

金泰亨被alpha的信息素激得微微颤抖，抬起手腕去摘抑制环。田柾国看着那条红绳不禁眼眸染上血色，后颈因为没了抑制环而散发出浓烈的玫瑰花香，花香近乎让田柾国沉醉过去，他眷恋地轻舔着金泰亨的腺体。

“你想把我烧死在这里？”金泰亨强忍着信息素对大脑的控制，他几乎瘫软在那人的怀里。

身后人撑着他的身子，长臂圈紧了他纤细的腰肢，低着嗓子在他耳边道，“要死也一起死在这里。”

“我来接你回家了，哥。”

-6-

田柾国把金泰亨抱下来的时候火势已经蔓延到山顶，怀里的人因为发情期浑身滚烫，像只小猫一样整个人软绵绵的缩在他身上，还不忘张着一张红润的小嘴往他身上凑。

“柾国……临时标记……”金泰亨的低音现在听过去格外娇软，他攥着田柾国的衣服，贪婪地闻着他信息素的味道来缓解身体内横冲直撞的燥热。

“会有点疼，你忍一忍。”田柾国盯着他的后颈良久，玫瑰花香的源头，香甜得让他控制不住，像是吸血鬼嗜血一边俯下身去。

牙齿刺穿皮肤的瞬间，金泰亨浑身僵直，感觉到清凉的忍冬信息素入泉涌般注入，和娇艳的玫瑰香气相融合，还混杂着淡淡的铁锈味。

好疼……金泰亨伸手握住田柾国的手臂，指甲掐入血肉，田柾国只是把他抱得更紧些。

“我先把你送回附近的基地休息，我去去就回。”

金泰亨刚接受临时标记，整个人正在慢慢冷却，昏昏沉沉的，却紧紧握着田柾国怎么也不肯松开来，田柾国看着他闭上的眼睛和微鼓起来的脸颊肉，不禁宠溺地笑着，“听话，我一定尽早回来。”

闻言金泰亨才沉沉睡去，田柾国把他安置在基地他的房间里，不放心地上了两道锁，确定金泰亨已经睡熟了才轻柔地吻了吻他的额头。

直起身来转过去的刹那，田柾国又变成了冷酷又肃杀的模样，他旋转着戴在小拇指上的银色戒指，戒指因为时间的摧残，微微泛黑，细看还有刮痕和破损，田柾国一挥手，一位骑兵便俯下身安静等待他发话。

“阿奇尔居然敢暗算我……看来手指的代价太轻了。”

“去告诉将军，明天发兵先攻占B国皇宫。”

“是，殿下。”

田柾国看见山下的两具尸体时，有点头疼地皱起了眉头，同归于尽确实像是他王叔的做法。只是两人死状都未免有点惨烈，大概是从山上滚下来的，阿奇尔死了确实让他省了不少麻烦，可是……B国国王毕竟是金泰亨的父亲，即使自己能厚葬了他……他怕金泰亨内疚。

“殿下，B国国王以为是阿奇尔泄露了重要的军事机密才促成了战役的失败，所以想杀了阿奇尔，却不料两人从半山腰滚落，双双亡命。”

B国本就对A国的入侵无招架之力，更何况死了国王，攻克下B国变得尤为简单。

3天之内，B国在独立了15年之久后重新归顺于A国。

半个月后，C国无力反抗A国强势入侵，投降，成为A国领地。自此，帝国统一。

一个月后，A国国王退位，将王位传给了二王子。

-7-

“泰亨哥，你以后想变成alpha还是omega？”小小的田柾国看着金泰亨又一次成功击中靶心，好奇地问。

“我想分化成beta。”年纪尚小的金泰亨咧着四方嘴笑眯眯地回答弟弟的问话。

“啊？“田柾国不开心地皱起眉头，“为什么呀，beta有什么好的，连味道也闻不到。”

“那小国呢？”金泰亨揉了揉弟弟柔软的头发，他比田柾国年长两岁，比他高出大半个头，“小国想分化成什么？”

“父王说我最好能变成一个beta或者omega……”他不开心地撇撇嘴，苦闷和烦恼都写在脸上。

“那小国自己呢，想变成什么？”

“那、那当然是alpha啦！变成alpha就可以像父王一样高大，还可以……可以保护别人。”他说话的声音越来越低落，最后细如蚊呐。

金泰亨放下手里的手里的弓，温柔地低下身来，“小国想保护谁？”

当然是保护你啦！

但是田柾国并没有说话，只是低垂着脑袋，这个皇宫里没有人希望他变成alpha，所有人，就连照顾他的养母都每天祈祷他能成为一个beta安度一生。而这一切都是因为他的母亲，因为她是个叛徒……

金泰亨笑了笑，从手里摘下一个银戒戴到田柾国手指上。田柾国愣愣地看着手上多出来的一枚戒指，不解地看向比自己高出半个脑袋的哥哥。

金泰亨小小的身影挡住了背后刺目的阳光，他轻轻对田柾国说，“小国想做的都去做吧。”

即使天底下的人都不希望你变成alpha，但只要你想，我就一定站在你身边。

可是，田柾国没有等到金泰亨分化成beta，金泰亨也没有见证田柾国变成alpha。因为就在那一年，金泰亨的父亲擅自篡改了国王的遗书，分割了土地，跟随着自己的父亲，金泰亨住进了新的宫殿，宫殿依旧金碧辉煌，侍者们对他愈发恭敬，只是他时时会想起那个跟在他屁股后面的爱哭鬼，想着田柾国说好要给他做一根手链当作回报的，珠子都还没往上串呢，怎么就只有这么一根破绳子了。

后来，金泰亨成了全帝国最漂亮的omega，田柾国才知道原来哥哥没有偿愿，但是他摩挲着现在只能被戴在小拇指上的戒指却笑了，他一直自私地想着，他可不想金泰亨变成什么beta，beta有什么好的，omega才好，他的小哥哥就应该被保护的好好的——被他保护的好好的。

他和金泰亨会偷偷见面，在人多眼杂的地方，在无人知晓的黑夜里，凭借着alpha和omega天生的吸引力，他贪恋地迷恋着金泰亨身上的味道，疯狂地着迷着，但是他们不能结合也不能标记，甚至不能沾染彼此身体上的味道。

他们的爱情像是在暗夜里绽放的玫瑰，从未有人知晓。

-8-

这么多年的发情期，金泰亨都是靠抑制剂撑过去的，因为作为B国的小王子在与他国联姻之前并不能接受临时标记。昂贵的抑制剂固然可以减缓发情期的痛苦，但是随着抗药性，在近两年，金泰亨注射抑制剂的频次越来越高。

金泰亨难耐地用下体摩擦着床单，整个房间里充斥着玫瑰花迷人的香气，不是淡淡的清香，而是像腐烂开来的，妖冶的玫瑰。田柾国处理完政事回时看到的就是这样一派糜烂模样。

金泰亨秀气的眉头紧紧皱着，微张开水红的唇，一手安抚着自己的下体。闻到田柾国的信息素就颤着身子睁眼眼，挂在耳垂上的长耳钉还轻轻因动作甩动着，他呢喃着“柾国……小国……”

田柾国刚进屋就闻到了他信息素炸裂开来的味道，他猩红着眼抱住金泰亨发抖的身体，才小心翼翼地吻上他的嘴唇，可是金泰亨被体内的燥热折磨得难受，田柾国浅尝则止的吻于他而言不过杯水车薪，他伸着脖子往上凑，舌尖长驱直入缠住他的，田柾国面对金泰亨发情期时甚至有点紧张，金泰亨在他眼里就像一个精美的瓷娃娃，他怕磕了碎了。

感受到了金泰亨在他嘴里毫无章法的亲吻，田柾国的邪火就往身下烧，金泰亨还不知危险地跪在床上往田柾国怀里钻，两腿跨坐在他身上，田柾国的大手搂过他的后背，慢慢下滑到腰身，细腻的肌肤触感让他发了狂。

“柾国……给我……”他陷在发情当中难受地蹭着田柾国，皱着张小脸，紧紧贴着热源。

“哥要什么？”田柾国故意使坏捏了捏他的臀部。

“——！”金泰亨软着身子，整张脸都红透了，因为他感觉到了穴口涌出的体液，他羞耻地想要忍住，可是身体仿佛不是他自己的。

田柾国感觉自己的裤子一片温热，勾着嘴唇笑得魅惑，手指从臀部往下移，又顺着纤细的大腿根往中间的花穴探去。在触碰到的刹那，金泰亨发抖着又吐出一小滩液体，他羞愤地咬上田柾国的肩膀。

“哥要什么……”田柾国掰过他的脸，吻上他红肿的嘴唇，指尖刺入，金泰亨僵直了身子，但是发情期的omega为受孕做足了准备，整个人很快又软成了一滩水。田柾国一直追问着，金泰亨除了呻吟根本就讲不出话来，“你…你进来……”

田柾国抽出在他嫩穴里肆意使坏的手去解自己的裤子，金泰亨感觉自己的身体一阵空虚，急切地向田柾国身下探，刚刚从布料里被释放出来的性器烫的可怕，狂横的筋肉密布，金泰亨想伸手握住，却被尺寸和热度吓得想缩手，可耐不住身体的燥动，又想把肉刃往穴里送。

他沉下身子才堪堪吞进去一个肉冠就不动了，田柾国被他急猛的动作惊得骂人，他感觉到金泰亨身下的小口在难耐地吮吸着他的阴茎，爽得他尾椎骨都发麻，可是身上的人又不动了，看着他惨兮兮的小脸，眼泪都快落下来，嘴里还念叨着，“好痛啊。”

田柾国凑过去疼惜地亲亲他红润的嘴唇，并没有给他很多适应的时间，“忍忍，马上就好了。”说着就猛的抬起胯，把余下的赤热全数撞了进去。金泰亨握紧了他的肩膀，再被彻底填满的瞬间失神地睁大了眼睛，田柾国释放出忍冬味的信息素，试图缓解omega的疼痛。

“太……深了。”体位使得金泰亨被狠狠钉在那粗硬的肉刃上动弹不得，田柾国看到金泰亨微微鼓起的肚子像是印出他硬骨的形状，就愈发没有收敛，红着眼睛就开始挺动。

金泰亨想让他摸摸自己的前面，涨得他难受，可是他自己双手都摇摇晃晃地撑着田柾国的肩膀，呻吟声被撞得支离破碎，只能发出让人羞耻的尖叫。田柾国掐着他窄窄的腰，看着他肚子上凸出的皮肉，恶意地撞弄。

金泰亨在肉刃狠狠的顶弄下虚软下身子，田柾国感觉自己顶到了最深处的那块软肉，于是让金泰亨躺平在床上，身下不断地研磨着那块软肉。金泰亨被弄得叫不出声，身体的最深处被戳弄着，又酸又痛，但是又升腾起快意，他感觉自己浑身都泛着红色。

生殖器被戳开一个小口，那肉刃又探进头去。田柾国被一阵温热所包围，紧得他舒服地喟叹出声，金泰亨身体内最隐秘的地方被强势地入侵，前面在没有安抚的情况下就这样喷出稀薄的精液，玫瑰花香更加浓郁，田柾国感觉自己像是在一片花田里。

忍不住了……田柾国压下身子舔过金泰亨的耳垂，往他后颈探去，金泰亨还沉浸在生殖腔被顶开的快感中，没有意识到脆弱的后颈已被田柾国含在嘴里。田柾国按住金泰亨的肩膀，牙齿刺穿娇嫩的腺体，颅内涌起的快意让金泰亨整个人抽搐，穴口一阵紧缩咬得田柾国泄了出来。

铁锈和玫瑰混合在一起，金泰亨承受不住永久标记的刺激，侧着头昏睡过去，蓝发上满是汗液贴着他有点苍白的脸庞。

发情期持续了近七天，田柾国像是搁下了所以正事、琐事，日日夜夜陪金泰亨躺在床榻上，满足着omega无度的求欢，这么多年来的隐忍终于爆发出来，两个人都毫无节制。

“哥，你后悔吗？”

金泰亨环上田柾国的脖子，整个人像只精致漂亮的波斯猫，轻声地笑着，“柾国是我心里唯一的帝王。”  


浴血的玫瑰，才格外娇艳。

-9-

新帝称王之日，可释免大罪之人。

重重的锁链捆绑在白皙的足间，将他的步子拖得迟缓，足尖踩在鲜红的地毯上像是漾开了献血一般凄艳。那日阳光尚好，将殿堂照的明晃晃的，坐在王位上的男人戴着皇冠，黑发泛着光泽，一双圆眼紧盯着一步步向他走来的人，像是不忍他的辛劳，便起身迈着长腿走下台阶。

黑色的皮靴踩在地毯上是沉闷的响声，敌国的小王子本想跪倒在他的长统靴前却被拽住，眼前的男人看似轻佻地挑起他的下巴，小王子慌乱地想避过去，无奈男人的强硬只好望向他深不见底的眼眸。

这个动作持续了许久，小王子难耐地撇撇嘴，良久才细声说了句，“柾国，重……”

链条好重啊，而且好疼……自己的脚腕好像被磨开了。

周边的大臣们都倒吸了一口冷气，直呼新帝名字的人，这、这可是要处刑的。

却不料一身白衣，俊美的恍若天神的帝王陛下单膝跪在了美人面前，有点局促地从口袋里摸出一个暗红色丝绒盒子，颤着手打开送到了美人面前。小王子似是没料到一般惊慌地睁大了眼睛，长长的睫毛扑闪着竟染上了泪痕。

整个殿堂里的人都不好说话，看着站在中间的两个男人，直到美人伸出手想去拿那枚闪得他晃眼的钻戒，这才被帝王握住了手，田柾国按耐不住笑意地将戒指缓缓推入那人的无名指，盯了良久又亲吻上他手上的戒指，金泰亨却忽得红了脸。

因为田柾国得寸进尺地在他戴戒指的地方伸出舌头舔了一下，金泰亨一颤想缩回手却被握得牢牢的。

他看见田柾国对他笑得灿烂，连眼底都染上了笑意，阳光穿透彩色玻璃窗斜斜地洒在他脸上，金泰亨也忍不住笑了。

这时，旁边的alpha大臣们才隐隐间闻到了渗着铁锈味的玫瑰花香。

你我都在黑夜里独行，终于，在阳光下相会了。

-完-


End file.
